The cloud computing environment is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further abstracted by a cloud layer, thus making disparate devices appear to an end-user as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, networks, business applications and other software, and the like.
With the increasing number of applications that can run on mobile devices, which require storage both for the application as well as for the data files associated with the application, there exists a need to off-load files from the mobile device into a secondary storage system. The advent of cloud computing and the ability to purchase both services and capacity from multiple cloud providers have provided an alternative secondary storage system that can be utilized by mobile devices. However, to utilize secondary storage in the mobile device environment, there are obstacles that need to be overcome.